It's a Love Hate Kind of Thing
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Bonnie is always getting in trouble because of her worst nightmare Damon Salvatore is always picking on her. But what happens when as punishment they are forced to rehearse and perform in the school talent show together? All characters are human. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Okay so yeah I know I am making more and more work for myself lol but as always ideas just pop in my head begging me to write them, BTW all characters are human in this story and it is set in high school.**

**AN: I own nothing but this story everything else belongs to LJ.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie McCullough walked down the narrow halls of Robert E. Lee High School dreading having to go to her next class.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't like English class, she in fact loved it.

She loved being able to show her creativity through her writing.

It wasn't that she didn't like the teacher, Mrs. Winter's was very nice actually.

It was the cursed assigned seating that forced her to sit next to him.

Damon Salvatore.

He was sarcastic, rude, mean, and completely and utterly gorgeous.

He was also her mortal enemy ever since the day he had put gum into her Strawberry curls in first grade.

Bonnie's mom had said she was just being silly when she went home crying that day, saying he probably just had a crush on her.

If this was true he had a horrible way of showing it, she was convinced he hated her instead.

To this very day he never missed an opportunity to make her life a living hell.

She sighed in relief when she saw that his seat was empty as she walked into the classroom.

The sigh soon turned into a groan though when he walked in just before the late bell rang.

Damon sauntered in and sat down in his chair setting his backpack on her desk.

When she tossed it onto his desk he smirked at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry red, you're so skinny and small I didn't see you there."

She rolled her eyes at his lame joke and turned her head back to face the front.

He poked her in the ribs causing her to jump at the unexpected touch.

He chuckled at her reaction.

"Hey red I was thinking you should contact the world's genius book of world records, I am sure you would win the record for the world's smallest cheerleader." He smirked.

"Okay but if I do I will tell them I know a guy with the world's smallest brain." She said sweetly causing his smirk to fall.

This time it was she who smirked.

He turned around to face the front of the class thankfully leaving her alone for the remainder of the period.

When the bell rang she got up to leave only to be blocked at the door by none other than Damon.

She sighed.

"Damon what do you want?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to get through?" He asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Damon quit playing around and let be through."

"If you want to pass you have to move me."

She scoffed, he knew there was no way that her 90 lbs was ever going to move him.

He would laugh at her feeble attempt to push him out of the way.

So she did the only thing she could think of to get him to move.

She used all of her strength and threw a punch into his hard stomach.

Her plan backfired though all that happened was she hurt her hand while he laughed.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mrs. McCullough since you two seem so eager to stay in my class room I will see you both after school in detention." Mrs. Winters stern voice sounded behind them.

Perfect just perfect, now she would have to spend time with him in detention.

"But Mrs. Winter's I have cheerleading practice after school." She protested.

"And I have football practice, the big game is tomorrow I can't miss it." Damon added mocking Bonnie's whine.

"Well you guys will just have to explain to your coaches why you will be unable to attend then." Mrs. Winters said as she waved them out of the classroom.

When they were in the now empty halls of the school Bonnie turned and glared at Damon.

"This is all your fault!" she exclaimed.

He laughed which only caused her to get more angry.

"My fault? You're the one who decided to attack me." He said as he smirked down at her.

"Well you deserved it!" She yelled in frustration as she ran a hand through her crimson curls.

"Aww you're so adorable when you're mad, like and angry little bird." He laughed.

"Ugh." She stomped her foot before storming off to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"He what?" Elena asked once they sat down at their table.<p>

"He got me detention, so now I have to spend a whole hour with him stuck in a classroom instead of going to cheerleading practice." Bonnie groaned.

"But you're the captain, how are we going to practice if the captains not there?" Elena asked.

"Well your co captain I guess you will have to take over for me today." Bonnie shrugged.

"Look on the positive side, you get to spend an hour with a cute-" Elena started.

"Don't you dare say it Elena, he might be good looking but he is pure evil." Bonnie interrupted.

"Who's evil?" Stefan said as he joined them at the table.

Elena's eyes lit up when he sat down.

She had a major crush on him.

Stefan was Damon's brother and the complete opposite of him.

"Your brother." Bonnie stated.

Stefan chuckled.

"Well that's a first, most girls are all 'Damon is so hot!'" Stefan mocked in a girly voice causing them to laugh.

"Well I am not most girls." Bonnie said.

The lunch bell rang signaling it was time to get to class.

Bonnie hoped that the next two classes went by slowly.

Usually she couldn't wait until school was over, but today she was dreading it.

Wondering what tortures she would have to endure in detention for a whole hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so what do you think so far? R&amp;R and let me know if I should continue or not =)<strong>

**-Julie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so glad that you guys liked my first chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, Okay so here is chapter 2…..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story Bonnie Damon and friends belong to the wonderful L.J.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie hesitated before walking into Mrs. Winter's classroom to serve her detention.<p>

She took a deep breath before pushing open the door and took a seat as far away from Damon as possible.

She saw him smirk at this out of the corner of her eye.

After a few minutes of sitting in complete silence, the phone of the classroom rangcausing Bonnie to jump.

"Mrs. Winter's speaking. Oh my, yes I will be there right now." She said as she hung up the phone.

"You two will stay here, I will be back soon so you better not cause any trouble." Mrs. Winter's turned and walked out the door leaving behind a horrified Bonnie and a smirking Damon.

Bonnie groaned and let her head fall onto her arms that were crossed on the desk in front of her.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse now she had to spend who knows how long of detention alone with her least favorite person.

She was beginning to think that someone had put a curse on her.

"Alone at last." He said sounding as if he were right in front of her desk.

She looked up to see that he in fact was.

"Just kill me now and get it over with." She stated flatly.

He laughed.

"If I killed you then I wouldn't have my favorite red head to pick on, so why would I do something like that?"

"A girl can dream can't she?" She shrugged.

"Oh admit it you love my attention." He smirked down at her.

"Actually no. I would rather you spend your time annoying the many girls who find your annoying behavior appealing."

Bonnie watched as the smirk fell from his face.

"I'll have you know that most girls find me charming."

"Oh? Yeah, the same girls who are willing to overlook your arrogance just because you're hot." Bonnie's eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had said.

Damon's face lit up with a sly smile.

"So you think I'm hot?"

"N-no. I meant to say that those brainless girls think you're hot." She felt her cheeks burn with blush.

His smile only widened.

"But that's not what you said, you said I was hot." He said as he tapped a slender finger on her nose.

She shoved his hand away from her.

"Fine, I'll admit I might have said it but let me tell you one thing. You're just lucky you have your looks, it makes people over look the fact that you don't have a brain."

His smile faltered before it was replaced with a smirk.

"The truth is already out little bird, no matter how much you try to amend your slip up, I already know you think I am hot."

She growled in frustration.

"You're such a-a bastard!" She yelled.

"Ms. McCullough, I am both surprised and disappointed that you would use such foul language, I will not tolerate such a thing in my classroom. So I will see you after school tomorrow and

the day after as well." Mrs. Winter's stern tone said as she walked through the door.

"But he-" Bonnie started to protest.

"No excuses. And Mr. Salvatore this is not social hour take your seat at once."

Bonnie glared daggers at the smirking Damon.

Once again she found herself in trouble because of Damon.

When Mrs. Winters released them Bonnie walked out quickly trying to get away from her own personal antagonist.

"If you want I can get detention again with you, so you won't be lonely." He said when he caught up easily to her.

She cursed the heaven's for making her so short.

"No I think you have already done enough." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hey it's not my fault that Mrs. Winters decided to show up when you decided to use 'such foul language'." He said quoting their teacher.

She whirled on him ready to chew him out, but the fact was that she was just too tired.

She just wanted to get home and curl up in the safety of her bed.

"Damon… please just let me walk home in peace." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Surprisingly he did as she asked.

She sighed in relief as she continued her walk home.

Once she was inside she tossed her back pack on the floor of her bedroom and flopped down heavily onto her plush bed.

She was too annoyed and exhausted to even think of all the homework she had to do so she just let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie wake up your going to be late for school." She woke to the sound of her mom's voice floating up the stairs and into her room.<p>

She groaned as she rolled out of bed.

She lazily looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed.

When she saw the time she was instantly awake and frantically rushing about her room in a hurry to get dressed and ready for school.

Despite the late wake up she arrived to school with a few moments to spare.

As she walked down the crowded hallway she noticed that all eyes were on her.

She looked down to make sure she had in fact gotten dressed properly, and found nothing wrong with her appearance.

She wondered what was wrong with everyone as they continued to stare and even snicker as she passed them.

She was about to ask someone when she saw it.

There on a row of lockers at the end of the hallway in big red letters was

**BONNIE MCCULLOUGH LOVES DAMON SALVATORE**

"It's beautiful isn't it? Took me a long time to find the shade of red that just matches your hair." Damon said, lightly elbowing her in the ribs.

She was about to smack him when the crackling of the intercom interrupted her.

"Bonnie McCullough and Damon Salvatore to the principal's office immediately!" Mr. Jonson's angry voice rang out loud and clear.

Bonnie gulped wondering what was going to happen to her now.

She began the long walk of shame to the principal's office with a smirking Damon following closely behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there you have it chapter 2! So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? You want to cause me a slow and painful death? Let me know! Well hopefully not the last one… Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted this story!<strong>

**-Julie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so first things first! A huge, gigantic, gargantuan, humongous thank you to all who reviewed/fave/alerted this story! You guys are as awesome as Damon is hot! Second for all you Bamon fans go to and show your love for Damon and Bonnie, we are trying to get to 2000 fans! So go NOW! Ok well you can wait until after you read the chapter but then go lol… sorry I haven't been updating as much I have been super busy plotting world domination jk lol (or am i?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!**

* * *

><p>"Ms. McCullough, Mr. Salvatore are you aware that defacing school property is a crime punishable by the law?"Mr. Johnson said, stopping his pacing to peer down at them.<p>

Bonnie remained quiet and shrank back from the principles piercing stare.

Damon seemed to have no fear and actually spoke up.

"Mr. Johnson are you aware that your comb over doesn't hide the fact that you are going bald?" He asked in the same condescending tone that the older man had used seconds before.

Mr. Johnsons face turned as red as a tomato in anger and glared at Damon.

Bonnie couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat earning her a glare as well.

"We are not here to discuss my … hair issues, I have read through both of your files and you both seem to get in trouble frequently, mostly because you can't seem to get along. This has

gone on long enough so as punishment you two will sign up for the school talent show and perform together. Maybe after having to spend time together you will learn to get along."

Damon scoffed.

"And if we don't?" He asked.

"If you don't I will call the authorities and they can think of a punishment for you." Mr. Johnson said sternly.

"I think I will take my chances with the police. If you think for one second- OW!" Damon stopped his protest to shot Bonnie who had kicked his shin a glare.

She shot him one back and spoke up.

"We will do it." She stated quickly.

"I thought you would see reason, oh and you will also clean up the artwork you so lovingly left on the lockers. How about you Mr. Salvatore?"

"Suddenly I think that it's a wonderful idea." He said through clenched teeth as he rubbed his sore shin.

"Ok get to class, and you will meet with Mrs. Hanley the Drama teacher after school and she will assign to you what you will be doing for the talent show. After that you will begin cleaning

the lockers."

"Mr. Johnson I um have detention for the next two days." Bonnie said hesitantly.

"I will take care of those, after all you are in bigger trouble now."

"Thank you?" She said not sure of what to say.

"Get to class and for heavans sake the two of you no more trouble." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>Bonnie began to walk swiftly to her class when she was stopped by Damon.<p>

"What the hell was that? If I lose my football scholarship I am blaming you!." He said as he slightly limped beside her.

"Me? You were the one who thought it would be fun to repaint the school. And I had to you were about to land us in prison, and I doubt you would have your scholarship in prison. Though

who knows maybe your cell mate big bubba could be your sugar daddy and pay for your college." She said angrily mad at the fact that she was yet again in trouble because of Damon.

She watched as he shuttered no doubt at the thought of 'Big Bubba'.

"Do you know what being in a talent show would do to my reputation?" He asked frustrated.

"Look I know that you don't have talent but it is better than prison, and this is all your fault by the way."

"I'll have you know that I have lots of talent." He said as he eyed her up and down suggestively.

She punched his arm and scoffed at him.

"You're a pig!"

He clutched his arm in mock hurt.

"You really are an evil little bird."

"Why do you call me that? I bear no resemblance to a bird!"

"Because I know it annoys you." He said with a smirk.

"whatever." She said as she walked towards her class.

"See you after school." She heard him call after her.

"Don't remind me." She muttered under her breath as she opened the door to her classroom.

She was of course met with stares as she entered and it was this way all throughout the day.

* * *

><p>"We what!" Damon and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time.<p>

Mrs. Hanley jumped a little and straightened herself out before speaking up.

"I said you will be doing a duet together." She repeated. "I know the perfect song for you two." She said clasping her hands together over dramatically.

"B-but I can't sing in front of tons of people." Bonnie yelped.

The last time she had to sing in front of a crowd was in the third grade spring show and it hadn't ended well.

It had taken years for her peers to stop referring to her as the puking willow tree. Yeah don't ask…

"And I will not be singing some frilly song in front of the entire football team. They won't let me live in peace if I did that. Besides how do you know if we can even sing?"

"You guys have no choice and besides with enough sessions with me you will do wonderfully."

Bonnie sighed in defeat, she was starting to think prison time didn't sound so bad.

"What song will we be singing?" She asked a little curious as to what the 'Perfect song' was going to be.

"Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie caillat. Here are the lyrics, you will meet with me after school to practice the performance everyday until the show."

They took the cursed sheets of paper from the drama teacher and headed for their next assignment to scrub the lockers.

* * *

><p>"She can't be serious, have you read these lyrics?' Damon scoffed leaning against the wall as Bonnie scrubbed the red paint from the lockers.<p>

"As a matter of fact I happen to love that song, I just hate the fact that I have to sing it with you. Now are you going to help me clean up your mess or not?"

He chuckled.

"Of course only you would call this music." He said as he shoved the paper into his backpack.

She flung the pink stained water at him in annoyance.

"Oh red you are going to pay for that." He smirked as he wiped the water off his face.

He grabbed a rag and plunged it into the bucket of water.

"No Damon don't." Bonnie pleaded as she backed away.

"Too late." He smirked as he flung water onto her.

Pretty soon it turned out into a war and they were both laughing and soaking wet.

They stopped and started cleaning the walls when they heard Mr. Johnson's heavy footsteps coming down the hall way.

He stopped behind them and shook his head tsking and walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot they burst into a fit of laughter and continued scrubbing.

It was late by the time Bonnie got home and she went straight up to bed too tired and sore to do much of anything.

She was nervous about having to rehearse with Damon the day and even more about having to perform in front of a crowd.

Bonnie was thinking of all this as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so there is chapter 3 let me know what you thought… come on click the button below I know you know you wanna! Ha ha<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: okay so I know I am horrible and it is taking long for the move but moving huge house fulls of things takes forever… such as 7 couches I know that's a ton right? Lol not to mention clean up =( well I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and being patient its like 2 AM so I really hope I don't screw this up but I have to say this story is really fun to write and I just had to give you the next chapter asap **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!**

* * *

><p>"Wonderful!" Mrs. Hanley exclaimed once Bonnie finished the verse she was instructed to sing.<p>

Bonnie smiled and was about to thank the overdramatic woman when Damon spoke up and wiped the smile right off her face.

"Yes I must admit that was the best dying cat impression I have ever heard." He smirked.

Bonnie glared at him.

"I wouldn't talk Damon we have yet to hear your train wreck of a voice." She retorted.

"Okay you two that is quite enough. Now Damon I would like you to sing your verse." Mrs. Hanley interrupted their bickering.

Damon sauntered up the stairs to the stage all the while 'accidentally' bumping into Bonnie as she passed him coming down them.

She caught her balance just before she could fall and shot him yet another glare.

She sat down on one of the plush theater style chairs and folded her arms tightly across her chest as she waited for what she hoped would be a horrible performance from Damon.

Hoping that if he was just that bad that they wouldn't have to go through this at all and she wouldn't have to spend the extra time with him.

But to her complete shock he didn't suck.

In fact she was almost impressed that the star foot ball jerk actually had a very good voice.

Okay so maybe he was more than good, but she would never admit that she thought that to him nor anyone else.

"Excellent Mr. Salvatore."Mrs. Hanley beamed when he finished.

Damon shot Bonnie a smug look.

She was about to make some not so nice comments when Mrs. Hanley spoke up.

"Okay, now you two will sing a verse together." She said motioning for Bonnie to join Damon on the stage.

She hesitantly complied wondering if he would dare to push her off the stage in front of Mrs. Hanley.

She stood as far from him as possible just in case.

When the music started they began to sing sounding totally out of sync and awkward.

The music came to an abrupt halt, leaving Mrs. Hanley's disapproving tsking to echo throughout the room.

"No, No, No. That was all wrong. This is a love song and while it is painfully clear that you two are in no way in love, it is your job to make the audience think otherwise. This is not just you singing a song

together it is a performance, a show. You need to work on at least being more comfortable together so I will require that you spend a little time together out of school and also that you go to the upcoming

dance together."

"Aren't I being punished enough?" Bonnie asked exasperated.

"Why Bonnie, that really hurt." Damon pouted putting his hand over his heart as if she had shot him through it.

He smirked at her when Mrs. Hanley wasn't looking and suddenly she wished she _had_ shot him through his heart.

"Oh shut up Damon you obviously are void of being able to feel a thing being as you only care for yourself!" She snapped.

"Okay that is enough. This is why I have assigned you to spend more time together. You have to at least be able to tolerate each other, and you may even become friends." The older woman said, yet again

breaking up another almost fight.

Damon fell to his knees shaking in a fit of laughter causing both females to look at him in confusion.

"Mr. Salvatore, would you be so kind as to enlighten us on what you find so amusing?" Mrs. Hanley asked.

"You… said… we… could… be… f-friends…" Damon got out between the fits of laughter.

Bonnie scowled at the now rolling on the floor Damon.

"I would never be friends with an arrogant egotistical jerk such as him!" She spat out causing him to stop the laughter.

"It's not my fault that I am so good looking… would you rather I be an insecure, stuffy brat like you?" He smirked at her.

She was about to smack him when the teacher spoke up.

"I am sure if you two don't want to follow my instructions the authorities could give you a more unpleasant punishment."

They both shut up and stayed quiet.

"Fine." Bonnie said shortly.

"Okay I will do it… but I will not like any of it one bit." Damon agreed.

"Like wise." Bonnie added.

"Okay I am going to release you early today because I have a sudden headache, but you will be here after school and we are going to do some trust exercises. I only hope you will be on better behavior

tomorrow." Mrs. Hanley waved them off as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

* * *

><p>Bonnie went to her locker and began taking her books out when she felt a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"What do you want Damon!" She yelled as she whirled around to face him.

But when she did she saw not Damon but Matt Honeycutt quarterback of the football team and her current crush.

"I'm sorry Matt, I uh- thought you were someone else." She explained embarrassed.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"It's okay Bon Bon. I just wanted to ask you something actually." He said nervously.

Bonnie was surprised that he would be so nervous to speak to her of all people.

"Sure ask away." She said in what she hoped was a cool tone.

"Well I- um I was wondering… if you would like to go to the winter formal with me?" He rushed out.

Bonnie's eyes lit up in happiness.

That is until she remembered that Mrs. Hanley had told her that she and Damon would have to go together.

Was this how her whole life would be?

With Damon taking every little thing away from her?

"I would love to Matt but-"

"She is going with me." A silky voice said as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

Bonnie shook Damon's arm off of her while Matt looked between the two of them and sighed disappointment clouding his features.

"I knew I should have asked you sooner. It's okay Bon as long as you promise to save me a dance?"

"Of course." She smiled at him before he walked away.

She then turned to Damon mustering up the most hateful glare she could.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"Do what?" He said in mock innocence.

"That. Make Matt think we actually want to go to the dance together."

"Oh come on, you would have thanked me in the long run. Mutt is such a boring person anyways."

"Look it is none of your business who I talk to even if they are boring or not."

His eyes lit up in amusement.

"So you admit that Mutt is boring then?" He asked arching a brow.

"What? No that's not what o said at all. Mutt is not boring. I mean Matt. Matt is not boring."

He grinned in even more amusement at her slip up.

She slammed her locker shut and walked toward the double doors that would set her free hoping that he would just leave her alone now.

The fates must have hated her though because he just walked alongside her.

She sighed and stopped walking.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked.

"What? I am just doing what Mrs. Hanley instructed… remember we have to hang out outside of school." He said knowing that she would get more annoyed.

"Can't we just pretend to get along in front of her so we don't have to do this?" She asked.

"And risk getting in trouble?" He widened his eyes in mock shock.

"Damon, when have you ever cared about getting in trouble? In fact you seem to love it especially when you drag me down with you." She spat out irritated.

"I care now… as much as I hate to admit this, your beautiful story about being cell mates with 'Big Bubba' left a picture in my mind that I would rather not have come true." He shuttered.

"Fine but please try to be less annoying." She pleaded.

"Only if you try to be less uptight." He smirked.

"I am not uptight!" She protested stomping her foot.

"Then prove it." He stated.

"I will."

He waited for her to 'prove it' and when she just stood there he chuckled.

"See uptight." He laughed.

She grabbed him and kissed him right on his lips taking him by total surprise.

When she finally pulled back she had to fight not to laugh at his shocked expression.

She, Bonnie McCullough, had managed to render Damon Salvatore speechless.

"How's that for uptight?" she asked.

When he didn't say anything still stuck in his stupor she turned on her heal and once again started to walk home.

She paused and glanced over her shoulder at the still frozen Damon and said, "See you tomorrow.", Before continuing on.

Damon merely nodded still in shock from the kiss before finally walking in the opposite direction to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: aw so a little Bamon action even if they still hate eachother… or do they? Lol idk well I love you guys and hope you liked this chapter… this story is just sooo fun to write! Next update will be by blood and by darkness but I am not exactly sure when I can so I don't want to promise a date only to disappoint. Well R&amp;R and let me know what you think!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okay firstly I want to thank you guys for the beautiful comments =) I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and have to say that this story is so fun to write. Well here goes chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but his story =)**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was getting ready for school when the sound of the doorbell rang making her jump.<p>

She slowly made her way down the stairs wondering who would be at her house this early in the morning.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see the last person she would ever expect to find on her front porch.

Damon.

She had to fight the urge not to let her jaw hit the floor.

He smirked down at her.

"Damon what are you doing here?" She asked once she found her voice.

"I'm driving you to school." He answered.

"Don't I have some say in that?" She arched a brow.

"No. Besides I come bearing gifts." he said as he held out what looked like coffee and unknown contents in a paper bag.

She eyed the 'gifts' suspiciously making no move to take them.

Damon sighed rolling his eyes.

"Come on Bonnie it's just coffee and a muffin."

She hesitantly took them.

"You didn't poison them did you?" She asked.

He smirked.

"No I didn't poison them. Besides if I really wanted to kill you I would come up with something way more interesting than poison."

"Uh- thanks I guess?" She said.

She was unsure of what to think about all this.

"You're welcome… I guess." He chuckled.

"Um I just need to grab my book bag. Um you can come in if you want." She said awkwardly.

It was strange for her to say those words to Damon Salvatore, the cause of most or all of her problems…

He stepped through the door and she ran upstairs to get her bag from her room.

She checked her appearance once more and once she was satisfied turned to leave when she bumped in to the hard chest of Damon falling flat on her bottom.

Damon chuckled and held out a hand to help her up which she angrily shoved aside before getting up herself.

He shrugged and let his eyes wander around her small room.

"Not what I imagined Bonnie McCullough's room to look like at all… I would have pegged you for an overbearingly girly room." He said seemingly surprised.

She couldn't help but feel a little smug at taking the notorious Damon Salvatore by surprise.

"Yes well that just shows how little you know about me."

"Yes… it would seem so."

"I think we should get going." She said wanting to get out of her room.

He nodded and they went outside to his shiny black Ferrari.

He opened the passenger door for her and once she climbed in he closed the door and hopped in the driver's side.

Being trapped in the car with Damon she couldn't help but notice just how good he smelled.

"You might want to put on your seatbelt." His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she asked having not really heard him.

"Okay suit yourself." He shrugged as he revved the engine loudly before taking off.

* * *

><p>Bonnie clung to anything she could get her hands on the entire ride to school.<p>

She kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut, afraid that if she would look out the window of Damon's speeding car, she would get sick.

She was still in this position when his laugh broke through her silent prayers for survival.

"We're here." He stated.

She slowly opened first one eye than the other, at the same time releasing her iron grip from the sides of the passenger seat.

She smacked him in the arm hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"What was that for? That was for trying to kill me!" She yelled.

He rolled his onyx eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't you think you are being a bit overdramatic?" He asked.

"Whatever." She said as she opened the door and got out.

As soon as she stepped out however she wanted to duck back into the safety of the tinted windows of the Ferrari.

All eyes were on her.

Some filled with surprise, some with envy, and some with amusement.

"Bonnie!" Caroline's sing songy voice called to her.

She whipped around to the direction in which it came from and was met with her friends cat-like green eyes that were filled with question, a sly smirk playing on her full lips.

"Hey Caroline. What's up?" Bonnie asked though, she already knew what thoughts were most likely going through that auburn head of hers.

"Oh nothing… So you and Salvatore?" She asked excitement ringing in her voice.

Bonnie couldn't help the hysteria that hit her at the thought of her and Damon together.

She laughed and laughed causing Caroline to stare at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked causing Bonnie to laugh even harder.

"She…thinks… we… are… to..together.." Bonnie got out through her fits of laughter.

He was quiet for a moment as if deep in thought causing her to look up at him.

He had some unreadable expression for a moment before it vanished leaving behind his signature smirk.

He chuckled.

"Yes like that would ever happen."

Bonnie's laughter subsided at his tone confused at the bitterness it held.

"But you-" Caroline began a pout forming on her lips.

"But we are…" Damon gestured between himself and bonnie, trailing off not quite sure what to say.

"We are at best… well…" Bonnie struggled to define the relationship or lack there of that Damon and she shared.

"At best frienimies." She finished.

She looked over to Damon who was nodding in confirmation.

"Oh…" Caroline said disappointment in her tone.

Bonnie knew she was just disappointed that she wouldn't have the scoop on the schools 'newest couple'.

"Okay well see you at lunch Bon." She said as she walked off leaving Damon and Bonnie alone once more.

"Uh thank you for the ride… i… I'm going to go to class." She said awkwardly before walking to her first class of the day.

* * *

><p>The first few classes passed by without incident, and Damon had even sat quietly in their class together.<p>

So she was surprised to find him sitting at their table at lunch next to a girl who looked strikingly similar to her best friend Elena.

She sat down a little further down from where he was sitting next to Meredith.

"Whose she?" She asked friend once she was sure everyone was too busy to hear."

"Oh her? That's Elena's cousin Katherine… She transferred here today."

Bonnie snuck a peak back over to where Damon was flirting with the beautiful blond.

She was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy shoot through her.

She looked away just as Damon glanced over at her.

This was how the whole lunch went, Damon and Katherine flirting, Bonnie glancing over once in a while and Damon doing the same for Bonnie.

She was almost relieved when the bell for class rang freeing her from their presence.

She shouldn't feel jealous right?

She didn't like Damon in that way… in fact she had only began to even tolerate him so like was even too strong of a word for what she felt for him.

Right?

Soon she found that the bell signaling the end of school was ringing and she headed for the theater not sure if she was really up to a full hour of rehearsals and trust exercises that were to come.

How was she going to trust Damon with whatever Mrs. Hanley had planned when she couldn't even trust herself with her utterly confusing and mixed up feelings for what she may or may not feel for Damon?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there was chapter 5! And Katherine is here… so do you think that Damon likes Bonnie? Kat? Well R&amp;R and let me know what you thought of this chapter…. Idk about you but I kind of want to see how these trust exercises go next chapter lol… oh and I have written a first chapter for my first TVD fic so if you want check it out and R&amp;R it is basically only an introductory to the story but ya… anyways it is called Deadly attractions =) well I love you guys! <strong>

**Another thing just send me a PM if you would like me to add your profiles to my page… I would like to help support you as you guys have for me by reviewing my stories so just send me one and I will make up the list =)**

**-Julie**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really missed writing this story lol okay just so there are no hard feelings or people don't say hey that person would never act this way… characters will most definitely be OOC because well that is how they are meant to be in this story… ok shutting up now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story itself…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay I want you, Mr. Salvatore to stand behind Ms. McCullough… Good now Ms. McCullough you are going to fall back and Mr. Salvatore will catch you." Mrs. Hanley instructed.<p>

Bonnie gulped.

She wasn't entirely convinced that Damon wouldn't let her fall just to get a laugh…

She held her breath and let herself fall back and surprisingly Damon caught her.

"Good. Now trade places and Ms. McCullough you will catch Mr. Salvatore."

She got ready to catch Damon as his body fell towards her… the only problem was that because Bonnie was so petite and Damon was at least a foot or two taller than her, his weight knocked her over

causing them both to fall to the ground.

Bonnie was sandwiched between the cold stage floor and Damon's back as she struggled to push him off of her.

Finally he rolled over and she scrambled to get up.

"Well Mrs. Hanley I am positive that you didn't take into account that Bonnie here is vertically challenged." Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Oh my, you are correct… I really didn't think that through. You are dismissed until tomorrow. I will have to look up other ways for you to gain each other's trust…"

* * *

><p>Bonnie began walking to her locker when she noticed Damon had followed her.<p>

"What do you want Damon?" She asked, she was still annoyed from what happened at lunch though she wasn't too sure why it bothered her so much.

She quickly unlocked her locker and grabbed her books.

"We are supposed to spend some time together… so I was thinking I could drive you home after we get a bite to eat."

She had not been expecting that… but her annoyance from earlier was too strong to ignore.

"Wouldn't you rather ask Katherine?" She hated how bitter her tone was.

"Katherine? Why would I…." He trailed off, the confusion written on his perfect features quickly replaced by his signature smirk.

Before Bonnie had time to react, he had stepped closer to her, his face merely inches away from her own.

With her back against the lockers and his arms on either side of her head she felt trapped.

He leaned down and for a moment she thought he was trying to kiss her, but instead he brought his lips close to her ear.

"You're jealous aren't you little bird." His silky voice sent shivers of delight down her spine against her will.

"Me? Jealous when it comes to you? Don't be ridiculous." She had meant to sound sarcastic, but the closeness of his body was nerve wracking and instead she sounded breathless and unsure.

He stepped back smirking even wider than before.

"Whatever you say red… now are you coming or not?"

She let out a breath before shutting her locker, relieved that she had full control over her body once more.

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked already knowing that it was no use fighting him.

If there was one thing she could admire about Damon it was once he decided he wanted something he never gave up… even if it was picking on her.

"Nope." He flashed a smile her way before heading for the parking lot, knowing she would follow.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the semi-crowded diner within minutes and sat down in one of the booths.<p>

They were quietly examining the menus when a waitress who only had eyes for Damon came to take their orders.

"I'll have the deluxe cheeseburger with fires and a coke." Damon said handing the waitress his menu.

"And for your girlfriend?" the waitress asked still looking at Damon.

Bonnie was about to tell the waitress that she and Damon were not dating when he spoke up.

"My girlfriend will tell you what she wants and is sitting right there so why don't you ask her?"

Bonnie shot Damon a questioning glance but decided to wait until after the waitress left to ask.

"I would like a cheeseburger, seasoned fries and a chocolate shake." She said quickly.

"Okay I will be back with your orders shortly." The waitress said, her flirtatious tone replaced by a bitter one.

"What was that about? Why did you tell her I was your girlfriend?" Bonnie asked once they were alone.

"It was the easiest way to reject her…" He shrugged.

"Wait so you said it so she wouldn't ask you out?"

"Yes. It gets quite tiresome…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh poor you… you're cursed with good looks making your life oh so hard to handle when girls just can't stay away." She said sarcastically.

He smirked.

"What?" She asked as he kept his amused gaze on her.

"Oh just that that's the second time you have mentioned how good I look."

"Don't let it get to your head, I am immune to you."

"Oh really?" he asked leaning over the table bringing his face close to hers.

She felt the blush creep into her cheeks and her breathing hitched.

He knew what he was doing to her and it made her angry.

He chuckled and leaned back into his seat.

"Your mind maybe immune, but your body is another story."

She sighed in relief when the food came, giving her an excuse not to comment on his remark.

She felt his eyes on her as she ate.

"What is it?" She asked when it became too much.

"Oh nothing, I just pegged you for a salad type of girl."

"Well you pegged wrong, I happen to be a carnivore." She smiled.

He chuckled.

"Do my eyes deceive me? I actually get to witness a smile from Bonnie McCullough?"

"Hey I smile… you just usually annoy me too much for you to see it." She defended.

"Well now that I have seen you smile I may have to be less annoying so that I can witness more beautiful smiles from you…"

She stayed silent not sure what to say to that…

She looked at her watch and noticed it was getting late and she still had lots of homework to do.

"As fun as this was… I have to get home."

"Okay, we'll leave now."

Damon paid and they set off for Bonnie's house.

* * *

><p>Once they pulled up in front of her house Damon cut the engine.<p>

"Thank you, Damon I actually had fun." Bonnie said as she gathered her things.

"You say that like it's a surprise." He chuckled.

"Well it was one for me… anyways I have homework so I guess I will see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"I will be here bright and early to take you to school."

"Good night Damon."

"Good night red."

Bonnie walked to the front door of her house with a mix of emotions.

She wasn't sure what to think of Damon right now, he was just so hot and cold she couldn't be sure.

_Only time will tell._ She thought as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So finally updated this one =) one or two chapters left of surrender of the heart… not sure if I want a sequel to that one or not… I am contemplating letting them finall have their happy ending… anyways R&amp;R =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Don't hate me for taking long to update lol… sorry for the long MIA period… I fractured my ankle and the meds make me super sleepy so ya… I skipped them just so I can write for you =) thank you for all of the reviews hope this chapter doesn't disappoint… just a note… characters will most likely be ooc **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nada =(<strong>

* * *

><p>As promised, Damon picked Bonnie up for school the next morning… only he when he pulled out of her driveway, he drove in the opposite direction of the school.<p>

"Uh… Damon?" Bonnie asked when she noticed their surroundings.

"Yes?"

"School is back that way."

He turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"I know that. We're not going to school today."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide at this bit of information.

"What? You mean like ditch? No. no way I am going to ditch, we could get caught, suspended, or expelled! Maybe even arrested!" she yelled angrily.**(AN: stay in school kids lol um… ditching is in no way cool and they are just doing it because they are… idiots… so don't try this at home, or say well hopelessdream2005 made it sound fun -.-)**

"Relax little bird, a day off will not kill you. In fact I think you really need one." He smirked at her.

He was quite amused at how unnerved she seemed to be.

She glared at him.

Just when she thought he didn't seem to be so bad, he goes and drags her into something that could possibly get her into trouble…again.

He sighed.

"Look. Think of it this way, Mrs. Hanley said to spend time together out of school did she not?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts about it. Technically we are only following instructions." He said slyly.

"Fine. But if we get into trouble I am going to kill you Damon Salvatore." She said exasperatedly.

He started to laugh uncontrollably.

She arched a brow at him questioningly.

"And what may I ask is so funny?"

"You." He said once his laughter subsided.

"Me?"

"Yes you. A threat from you is just about as scary as an angry little kitten."

"Whatever… so where are we going anyways?" She asked, noticing that the area they were in seemed deserted with nothing but trees surrounding them.

"Oh just a place I like to go when I am stressed or just need to think." He answered as he pulled to the side of the road.

"It's quite a walk from here." He continued once they got out of his car.

"Wait we're going in there?" Bonnie asked nervously when Damon started walking into the woods.

"Yes, we are. Don't worry I won't get us lost." He promised.

When Bonnie made no move to follow he turned to her again.

"Here take my hand. I promise everything will be fine. You just have to trust me okay?" He said gently.

Could she really trust him?

It was strange but she felt as if she could, despite their not so wonderful past.

She nodded and took his hand, letting him navigate them through the dense vegetation of the woods.

* * *

><p>During the torturous walk through the woods, Bonnie was surprised at how patient and caring Damon was being.<p>

Whenever she stumbled over the vines and roots that covered the ground they walked on, he caught her never letting her fall.

He didn't complain once about how slow they were going either.

Damon wasn't kidding when he said it would be quite a walk… So she almost sighed in relief when they came to a clearing.

"This is it." He said before she could ask.

It was a truly beautiful place, natures own work of art.

"I see why you like it here, it's so peaceful and beautiful." Bonnie said as she followed Damon's lead taking a seat on log.

A stream nearby was bubbling happily adding to the serenity of the clearing.

"Yes it is…"

"So you said you come here when you're stressed out? What has you stressed today?" She asked curiously.

"Family problems." He said bluntly.

That was the thing about Damon Salvatore.

Sometimes it seemed as if he were wearing a mask… like he was afraid to let anyone in.

Afraid to get hurt.

"You know it might help to talk about it…Sometimes it helps just talking." She knew she was taking a risk.

That he might just get mad and close himself off even more… but she had to at least try.

He seemed lost in thought as he processed her words, and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to speak.

He let out a huge breath before he said anything.

"It's my father… it's just he expects me to be something I'm not… he expects me to be like Stefan. Truth is, I suspect that he treats me as if I am a failure because I look like our mother. When she died he

turned into a callous man, and no matter what I do I always seem to disappoint him… nothing I ever do will be good enough and it just gets… frustrating."

"I'm sorry about your mother… have you talked to him? Told him how you feel?" She asked.

"It's ok… actually it happened a long time ago. Talking to him won't do any good… besides he doesn't have the time to deal with a failure like me." He said glumly.

"Damon… You're not a failure."

"Sure… Well what about you? How is your family?" he asked changing the subject.

"There's not much to say really… basically both of my parents are always busy with work or on some kind of business trip… and my older sister Mary, she is always working at the hospital… so I really never

see them long enough to really have family problems, unless you count them not being there as one." She said truthfully.

"Sounds lonely…"

"You get used to it… though I have to say I missed the days when my mom would cook dinner and we would all sit down together as a family…"

"So you haven't had a home cooked meal in a while then?"

"Nope…"

"Then tonight you will. Do you like Italian food?" He asked excitedly.

"Um… I like pizza does that count? To be honest I haven't really had much Italian food."

"Hmmm… well after tonight you won't be able to say that." He smiled.

She smiled back.

She couldn't help but noticed how cute he looked when his onyx eyes were lit up with excitement.

Almost like a kid on Christmas morning… innocent, pure, and beautiful.

"You were right by the way…" He said softly.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Sometimes talking really can make you feel better."

"Glad I could help."

They talked non-stop for hours, and it surprised Bonnie that though they had been in school together since the first grade, they knew almost nothing about him.

She found that she was actually enjoying herself, until...suddenly the clearing was shrouded in darkness as ominous grey clouds smothered out the sun that was brightly shining only moments before.

A storm was coming…

Bonnie was petrified by storms.

She went rigid and turned to Damon, her wide brown eyes pleading and tear filled.

"Damon I…" She started.

She was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightening.

Damon was taken by surprise when she grabbed onto him burying her face into his chest.

He knew then that she was very terrified of storms and that they needed to get somewhere dry and warm, but in her current state there was no way she was going to walk to the car.

He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame to comfort her.

"Bonnie I need you to trust me… we need to get back to the car okay?"

She nodded, but only held onto him tighter when another clap of thunder sounded.

He took his leather jacket off and draped it over her shoulders to protect her from the pouring rain.

"Here this should drown out the sound of the thunder." He said as he put the two ear buds that were connected to his I Pod into each of her ears.

He turned the volume up loud enough to cover the sound of thunder and then lead her back the way they had come.

He kept an arm around her tiny waist, making sure she didn't trip and soon they made it back to his car, both dripping wet.

Damon turned the heater on high and started the car, for once keeping to the speed limit so he wouldn't scare her even more than she already was.

Bonnie was embarrassed at how the storm had made her act, but was grateful that Damon had been so sweet about it.

"Thank you Damon." She smiled weakly, still shaken up.

He smiled back, and continued driving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a little Bamon fluff there… and they got to know each other a little more<strong>

**I now have Betas yay! So though my updates will be a little slower… they should be better quality… no beta has looked at this one hence the thousands of mistakes there most likely are… so this will probably be my last beta free chapter that i submit... what this means? my updates will most likely be slower, however on the plus side... they will be of better quality and have less mistakes =) **

**what to expect next chapter…**

**-Damon is going to cook for bonnie yay!**

**-We get to meet the infamous Damon's dad…**

**-Let's see how Bonnie reacts to Damon's father =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hello my wonderful readers =) thank you for the lovely reviews I know it has been a while since I have updated I have just been super busy and writers block didn't help at all either… well I am back! And I hope u all don't hate me too much for leaving for so long… anyways here goes ch 8**

**Disclaimer: ya I think we all know by now that I do not own vampire diaries.**

* * *

><p>It was still storming when Damon pulled up to the Salvatore's large estate.<p>

Bonnie looked out of the rain-beaded window in awe at the grand house that stood prominently before her.

"You live here?" She swung her gaze to Damon who just shrugged.

"If you like living in a museum it's okay I guess." He said as he opened the passenger door for her to step out.

They ran to the safety of the huge wrap-around porch to get out of the pelting rain.

When they entered the house Bonnie knew instantly why Damon had referred to it as a museum.

Sparkling marble tiles adorned the floors in intricate patterns, a grand staircase covered in red carpeting swept gracefully to the entryway, and all throughout the house it seemed as if artifacts from every

time period served as the main décor of the mansion.

Bonnie followed Damon closely as he led her throughout the mansion giving her a quick tour of the place, knowing that she would surely get lost if she didn't stay with him.

They were on the second floor when Damon stopped outside of a door so sudden and unexpected that Bonnie walked right into him, losing her balance.

Damon caught her before she could fall and chuckled warmly.

She stared up into his face for a moment noting how young he looked as he genuinely smiled down at her.

They both seemed to notice at the same time that he still held her in his arms so she stepped back as Damon released her both blushing in embarrassment.

She cleared her throat softly when he stayed silent.

"Right… On with the tour then. This room is the only one that I didn't let my father's interior decorators get their grubby hands on." He said as he gestured to the door in front of them.

Damon opened the door up and they stepped inside the spacious room that she assumed was Damon's.

The color scheme was a little dark, but unlike the garish décor of the rest of the house, Damon's room was more tasteful, a little modern and well… him.

"Well I guess we should get started." Damon said after a few minutes.

Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

"Get started?" She asked confused.

"On dinner, tonight you will eat real Italian food." He explained.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen island and watched in amusement as Damon went about the kitchen gathering ingredients.<p>

"What?" he asked when he saw the smirk that played on her lips.

She held up her hands in mock surrender before replying.

"Well it's just a little amusing to see the great big bad Damon Salvatore doing anything domestic."

"You, Ms. McCullough, are going to take this to your grave and not tell a sole that I was wearing an apron." He chuckled darkly.

"Well she may be sworn to secrecy but I most certainly am not." A voice interrupted their laughter.

Damon's features shifted into an unreadable expression as he looked at his brother.

"Hey Stefan." Bonnie shot him a small smile.

"Yes hello little brother, nice of you to grace us with your presence." Damon said sardonically.

"Well 'big brother' just thought you would like to know that father will be joining us for dinner this evening." Stefan answered in a similar tone.

Damon's smirk faltered long enough for Bonnie to notice the uneasiness that shone in his obsidian eyes.

He quickly plastered his signature smirk on and looked to Bonnie.

"Well maybe we should check out that new Italian restaurant in the next town over." He suggested nonchalantly.

She shook her head.

"Nope. You said YOU would make me a REAL Italian dinner."

His eyes dimmed slightly but he nodded in agreement.

"So I did… Stefan tell our 'loving father' that dinner will be ready in an hour then."

Stefan left them alone in the kitchen that seemed to be filled with a thick tension that was only intensified as Damon silently went to work on dinner.

He tensed for a moment when Bonnie touched his arm reassuringly.

"Here let me help." She offered a small smile playing on her lips.

He nodded and let her finish chopping the rest of the onions.

They silently worked together to make dinner, Damon only speaking to instruct Bonnie on her next task.

* * *

><p>The food was ready in no time and they all sat down at the table quietly Mr. Salvatore at the head of the table.<p>

Bonnie broke the awkward silence as they filled their plates.

"You have a lovely home Mr. Salvatore." She smiled politely.

"Please call me Giuseppe. So Bonnie you are a friend of Stefan's?"

"Yes, as well as Damon's who was so kind as to invite me here tonight." She shot Damon a small smile, who was preoccupied with staring at his plate.

"Oh did he. Well maybe he isn't as much of a lost cause as I thought."

Bonnie was shocked at this statement.

Damon had told her about his father… but still to actually witness his callousness towards his eldest son was something else.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Giuseppe spoke again.

"You seem to be a smart girl Bonnie… why on earth would you want to waste your time with a waste of space such as him." Giuseppe unsubtly gestured to Damon, causing him to slightly flinch.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes hardly believing that a father could loath his son this much.

She pushed her chair back loudly causing Giuseppe to look at her in shock.

"Damon may be arrogant, egotistical, and sometimes even a jerk, but he is anything but a waste of space. You, Mr. Salvatore would benefit from actually getting to know your son, give him a chance… I know

I'm certainly glad I did." Her voice was full of strength and even surprised her.

The Salvatore's all stared at her mixed expressions taking her in.

"Now if you will excuse me I must be going, thank you for having me in your lovely home Mr. Salvatore. Damon if you would be so kind as to take me home?"

Damon shook off his shock and he and Bonnie left Giuseppe and Stefan staring after them.

If Damon were to turn around at that moment he would have seen his father smile.

He would have heard him say to his youngest son, "You should look up to your brother, he is on the right track."

Stefan only smiled in response, he knew now that his father would be kinder to Damon and he had Bonnie to thank for that.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for that. I-I didn't realize it was that bad… we should have gone to the restaurant. " Bonnie apologized once they were in Damon's car.<p>

He chuckled darkly.

"It's okay. Besides I don't think I have ever seen my father's eyes so wide with surprise my entire life. I should have took a picture."

"I hope he doesn't treat you badly because of me." She said worriedly.

"I don't think he will… you know you are the first person that has ever stood up to him since my mother."

"I couldn't stop myself. He made me so angry."

"Join the club."

Silence fell upon them for a moment each lost in their own thoughts.

"So you're glad you gave me a chance huh?" Damon said, his smirk in place.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You told my father that you were glad you gave me a chance, and even called me your friend." He reminded her, his smirk growing wider.

"Don't let that get to your head, I also called you arrogant, egotistical and a jerk." She teased.

"Yes but you forgot to tell him how madly in love you are with me."

She punched him lightly on the arm.

"In your dreams Damon."

"Ouch, calm down tiger. No need to get all abusive on me, this is my throwing arm." He joked as he pulled up to her house.

"Whatever. Thanks for dinner even if it didn't go as planned." She said as she pushed open the passenger door.

"No problem. And it was worth it to see the expression on my father's face." He smiled at her.

She was about to shut the door when she stopped suddenly and ducked down peering in at him.

"Oh, and Damon. I meant what I said. I am glad I gave you a chance." She shut the door and quickly went into her empty house.

It was minutes before the black Ferrari pulled away from the curb and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so tell me what you thought =) oh and I will try to update another story by the end of tonight as well… just wanted to say thanks for your support and I missed you guys!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: okay so I really want to rant about phantom right now… I read it a couple of days ago and well I am disappointed. So if you have read it too and want to rant with me feel free to send me a PM =) now that I got that out of my system, thank you for the lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing =(**

* * *

><p>"That was much better!" Mrs. Hanley exclaimed.<p>

Bonnie couldn't help but shoot Damon a triumphant smile to which he returned.

If someone would have told her that she would be friends with Damon Salvatore two weeks ago she would have laughed in their face… but now that she had seen a whole different side to him the idea

didn't seem so far-fetched.

"You are free to go, and I will expect to see you two at the dance tonight. Keep in mind that I am chaperoning so I will notice if you aren't there." Mrs. Hanley added sternly.

They gathered there belongings and exited the theater.

"Meet up after practice?" Damon asked as they headed for the locker rooms to get ready for cheerleading and football practice.

"Sure." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

><p>"Salvatore! I suggest you get your head in the game instead of staring at the cheerleaders, unless you plan on sitting this one out." Coach Lankford bellowed.<p>

"Sorry coach." Damon mumbled clearing his head to concentrate.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Bonnie, and I don't like it." A voice said next to him.

"Well if it isn't Mutt. Go play fetch or something, I don't particularly care what you do or don't like." Damon replied turning to face the blue eyed boy.

"Look Salvatore, I mean it. Stay away from Bonnie." Matt said, his tone in itself holding an unspoken threat.

"No, you look Skippy, I don't take orders from anyone, especially not from someone like you. So I suggest you run along and get out of my face." Damon said, his patience wearing thin.

Matt started to walk away then turned back and ran at Damon tackling him to the ground.

The boys continued to grapple on the ground while their team mates and coach tried to break up the fight.

* * *

><p>The huge commotion on the football field caught the attention of the cheerleaders.<p>

Bonnie didn't think twice after hearing Damon, and Matt's names being shouted.

She ran to the center of the field, pushing through the sweaty football players until she was in the front.

Matt and Damon were grappling, fists flying as well as curse words.

Though the football team and coach shouted at them they made no move to stop the fight.

She didn't even think just ran towards the fight and pulled at Matt's arm who was about to punch Damon in the face.

"STOP! Guys whatever this is about, stop it now!" She tried to pull Matt off of Damon, but he was too heavy for her to move.

Damon pushed matt while Bonnie pulled him, but with the extra force Matt toppled over onto Bonnie crushing her between his back and the damp grass of the football field.

"Get off of her Mutt." Damon easily pulled him off of Bonnie and helped her up.

Bonnie swatted his hands away once she was on her feet again.

She looked at the two boys, Matt with a bloody nose and Damon with a bloody lip.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She asked breathing hard, her blood still humming with adrenaline.

Matt just glared at Damon before saying "This isn't over Salvatore."

He stormed off of the football field without a second glance back.

Bonnie crossed her arms and stared at Damon waiting for an answer.

He was glaring at Matt's retreating back until her voice sounded again.

"Well?" She asked.

He sighed tiredly.

"It was nothing."He answered brushing past her and heading to the locker room to change.

She followed him, unsatisfied with his answer, having to jog to keep up with him.

"Damon, that was not nothing. What happened?" She asked again.

He stopped briefly just outside of the locker room and turned to her.

"Look let's not talk about this right now."

Before she had time to protest he walked into the locker room, leaving her with more questions.

Why couldn't he just answer her question?

She knew Matt and Damon had never been friends, but they at least tolerated each other for the sake of the team… and they certainly had never gotten into a physical fight before.

If Damon wasn't going to answer her questions then maybe Matt would.

She walked in the direction he had gone in after the fight was broken up.

Sure enough she found him wandering in the school halls holding tissue to his bloodied nose.

"Matt!" She called as she caught up to him.

"Hey Bon." He said, slowing down a bit for her sake.

"How's your nose?"

"Been better." He chuckled softly.

She decided to cut the small talk and get right to the point.

"Matt, what happened out there?"

His steps faltered for a moment.

"You know I've never liked that guy." He shrugged and resumed walking.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is wrong with you two. First Damon won't give me a straight answer and now you too? You know what? Forget it." She turned to leave but was stopped as Matt snared her wrist with his hand,

turning her to face him.

"I got jealous okay? You guys have been hanging out a lot and I don't like it… no I hate it. So I told him to stay away from you and he was being his sarcastic self and I just snapped."

"Matt I-"

Matt cut her off holding up a hand to tell her he wasn't done.

"Bonnie I have liked you for years now…I just have never had the courage to tell you, I don't want you to hang around Damon. He is a jerk and only cares about himself."

Like the previous night, Bonnie felt a strong need to defend Damon.

"Matt who are you to tell me who to hang out with? Damon and I are just friends and only I say who I consider a friend or not… and right now I'm not sure you fall into that category."

"Of course you would take his side. Wow Bon we have been friends for years and he worms his way into your life and now it's all about him? What happened to you Bon? Did he brain wash you with that

fake charm of his? Huh? Because last week you couldn't stand the dude and now your all in lo-"

She knew what he was about to say, and for some reason she had to stop him from uttering those words.

So she slapped him.

His blue eyes were just as wide with shock as her brown ones were.

"I'm sorry.. I-I have to go." She mumbled as she brushed past him.

She heard him calling her name but she kept on going until she reached the double doors that led to the nearly empty parking lot.

Still she kept walking out of the school and onto the grey sidewalk.

The clouds overhead darkened ominously as she picked up her speed, hoping to get home before it started to rain.

Damon was going to give her a ride home after practice but she couldn't face him now.

Not after what Matt was about to say.

He was going to say that she was in love with Damon.

That wasn't true… no they had only began to tolerate each other… maybe even became friends ... but love?

No.

She couldn't be in love with Damon…

Could she?

Then why did she have to stop Matt from saying those words?

She pondered this though deep down she knew the answer.

She was afraid.

Afraid that hearing those words would make it more real… that if she heard them it would awaken something in her that she was just not ready to face right now.

She shook her head as if to shake away her thoughts.

No… she was not in love with Damon Salvatore.

The doubtful part of her didn't miss that with every time she denied this, it came out more and more unsure.

She was glad she made it home before the rain began to fall.

Mostly she was glad she made it home before a black Ferrari could pull up next to her.

She flopped down on her bed, just wanting to close her eyes and stay asleep for a couple of years.

The unexpected ringing of her cell phone nearly caused her to fall off of her bed.

She checked the caller ID and flipped it open as soon as she saw it was Elena.

"Hey Bon! You left practice early… Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." She answered in a sardonic tone.

"Great. So I'll see you at the dance tonight? Tonight I am going to make Stefan Salvatore mine." Elena went on, oblivious to Bonnie's use of sarcasm.

Bonnie groaned.

After the little fight with Matt and Damon she had totally forgotten about the dance.

If she wasn't being forced into going she would have skipped it all together, but Mrs. Hanley's stern warning earlier was enough to get her out of bed and get ready.

"Yes I'm getting ready right now… I'll see you there."

"Kay bye Bon."

"Bye." Bonnie said as she shut her phone.

Bonnie sighed heavily as she started to get ready for the dance.

Not only was she going to face Damon but she was going to have to face Matt too.

She looked out of her bedroom window glad that at least the rain had stopped.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Damon said when she opened the door.<p>

"Thanks… you look good too."

They made their way to his car in silence.

"So…" Damon trailed off once he started the car.

"So…" She repeated.

He sighed and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Bonnie you can't seriously be mad at me."

"Matt told me why you two were fighting, I know he started it so why would I be mad at you?"

"Well some things wrong… first you take off after school, and now you are acting weird." He threw up his hands in frustration.

"Can we just get this night over with? Please? I don't even want to go but we have no choice."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She scoffed at him.

"You are unbelievable… you didn't want to talk earlier and I respected that, and here you are trying to force me to talk? Fine I'll walk then." She said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

She began to walk as fast as she could in 4" pumps and a form fitting teal dress.

She heard a door slam behind her but kept up her pace.

"Bonnie! Will you just stop? Come on get back in the car."

"No!" She said stubbornly walking down the dark road.

He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking any further.

"Look I'll drop it alright? If you don't want to talk about whatever has you down you don't have to. Let's just go to the dance, make sure Mrs. Hanley sees us dancing to a few songs and then we can

leave. Okay?"

She nodded in agreement and let him lead her back to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so sorry to leave it there. What will happen next chapter? I want to know as much as you! How will Matt react to Bonnie and Damon at the dance? Will he get over his jealousy or will he work with 'someone'(I don't want to say who just yet) to break up B and D's friendshiplove/whatever the heck it is now. I can promise you that next ch will contain some Bamony goodness so be on the look out =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for the reviews/faves/alerting of this story! I am glad you liked the last chapter and will do my best to make you love this one. For those of you who don't know I write my chapters as I go meaning I am as clueless as you are about what is going to happen next lol so each chapter is as much a surprise to you as it is to me =) Also the lovely lillycullensalvatore96 made me a banner for my story letters to damon which i have posted a link to as well as used it for my avatar.i have also posted her link in case you want her to make you one so you can contact her. well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie had never been one for school dances, and only ever went to them because she was always nominated for the crown at each one.<p>

This dance, however, she was dreading even more.

She didn't think she could handle another fight between Damon and Matt.

One was enough and they had been very lucky that they hadn't gotten in trouble for that.

"Any sign of Mrs. Hanley?" She asked Damon once they entered the gym.

Loud music pulsated through the gym making hearing almost impossible.

People were strewn out all over the 'dance floor' aka basketball court, swaying to the beat of whatever tasteless music was pumping from the speakers.

The gym was so packed that Bonnie wondered if they would ever find Mrs. Hanley, especially since her short stature made it nearly impossible to see beyond the dancing students.

"No… I don- oh wait she's over there by the stage talking to Mr. Johnson." Damon answered.

"Guess we better go make ourselves seen then."

She followed closely behind him as he made his way through the sea of dancers.

Once they were in sight of Mrs. Hanley Damon stopped abruptly causing Bonnie to walk straight into him.

Damon's lithe arms caught her effortlessly as he helped her to regain her balance.

"Guess it's show time." He whispered at her ear, just as a slower tune began to play.

She tentatively laced her arms around the nape of his neck, as he laced his around her tiny waist.

She tried not to blush at the intimacy and closeness of their bodies as Damon began to lead the dance.

It was odd that she could feel so comfortable in his arms, almost as if they were made just for her, especially since she and Damon didn't have particularly a good past together.

In fact she had once thought of him as her enemy, her personal antagonist.

Always doing something to get on her last nerve, and she knew that he had loved to get a rise out of her.

Her anger used to amuse him.

What had changed?

What had changed in such a short amount of time, when she had barely been able to tolerate him only weeks ago?

She looked up at him to find that he was staring down at her with such an intense expression on his normally smirking face.

He wasn't looking at her in amusement as he had so many times before.

His expression looked almost pained even, as he looked at her as if she was the only one in the room.

It was as if he wanted, no, needed to tell her something, and she could almost see the internal war she knew was going on inside of his head.

"Bonnie I-"His tone was so full of emotion, and she was sure whatever he was about to say would change the world as she knew it.

Only he never had a chance to say it, because at that moment Matt tapped him on the shoulder.

Bonnie felt Damon tense up as he turned to face Matt.

"May I cut in?" Matt asked.

Damon reluctantly agreed and Bonnie was now in Matt's arms as he led her in another slow song.

Bonnie could feel that those onyx eyes were watching them even if she couldn't see him.

She looked up into the clear blue ones that were now in her view.

Though she had had a crush on Matt Honeycutt, and had often thought of what it would be like to dance in his arms, it just wasn't right.

It wasn't the same as when she danced with Damon.

"Bonnie, I really like you. I have for a while now, and I was wondering if you would be my girl?" Matt's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"I asked if you would be my girl." He repeated.

Weeks ago she would have said yes, and been overjoyed by him asking her this.

Instead this night his question only brought her sadness.

She was a different person now, and she knew her answer would disappoint him.

"I'm sorry Matt, I-I can't."

She flinched at the hurt in his eyes.

That hurt quickly left replaced by a hard look of anger.

"It's because of him isn't it?" He spat.

Her silence was an answer in itself.

"Go ahead be with him, but mark my words, when he hurts you, and he will hurt you, I will be there to put you back together."

He walked away from her bumping into Damon's shoulder as he passed him.

Her eyes watered blurring her vision as she stood in the middle of the dance floor.

Damon was at her side in an instant, wiping the now falling tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"I think I just want to go home." She sniffled.

He nodded and draped an arm around her as he led her out of the crowded gym.

Mrs. Hanley had seen them anyways, so there was no reason to stay.

Though he hadn't heard the conversation between Matt and Bonnie, he would have had to have been an idiot not to recognize that kind of rejection when he saw it.

The selfish part of him relished in the fact that Bonnie had rejected Matt, however he also felt a tiny bit of sympathy for the blonde.

Had Matt not interrupted him, it could have been him that was rejected.

He had been about to confess his own feelings for the fiery red head when that nuisance tapped him on the shoulder.

It had taken every fiber in his being not to punch the blonde right then and there, but he knew that Bonnie wouldn't have liked that.

That was the thing about Bonnie, she never asked him to be someone he was not, yet he found himself wanting to be a better person for her.

Sure they had had their share of differences in the past, and to be honest it had been all his fault from the start, but truth of the matter was that his shenanigans had never failed to get her attention.

Sure she may have hated him in the past, but Damon knew that hate was a passionate emotion that wasn't too far off from love.

He made her passionately hate him, and now he could feel the shift of that passion into something gentler as they spent more time together as of late.

He looked over at the girl who had held his interest for so many years now, ever since kindergarten, when he had stolen her hair clip to get her attention.** (Read k through 12 a Bamon story to read more of this incident)**

Like all those years ago, her big brown eyes were glistening from tears, her thick lashes damp and darkened.

She was absolutely mesmerizing no matter what emotion she was displaying.

He loved the way her cheeks colored when she was angered or just merely being bashful.

The way her fiery spirit matched the color of her scarlet curls, and the way she fought with passion for what she believed in.

He loved all of this and more.

Story short, he loved her, Bonnie McCullough, and though he always went to drastic measures which weren't so pleasant, it was all to get her attention.

For her to notice him.

He would tell her all of this soon, but not tonight.

Not when she had just rejected Matt and whatever he had said to her seemed to have upset her.

For now he would be her crutch, her shoulder to cry on if need be.

For now he would just be there for her.

Maybe tomorrow he would confess his true feelings for her.

After all, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

><p>Matt Honeycutt was hurt, angry, and his pride was wounded.<p>

The thing about Matt though, was that all of these emotions only made him more determined than ever.

He was never one to give up so soon.

He would make Bonnie his and he would go down trying if he had to, he would not give Damon the satisfaction of having her.

She was his, and before Damon had forced his way into her life, their relationship had been headed down the right path.

It disgusted him that she had rejected him for Damon, and he knew that as long as she had feelings for Damon he didn't have a shot of getting her.

So he would make sure that Damon was out of the picture.

He was going to kill him.

No, not physically murder him, I mean come on, Matt might be a lot of things but he is no murderer.

He was going to kill Damon's image for Bonnie, and he knew just the person to help him.

He walked up the wooden steps of the Gilbert residence and knocked on the door.

After a moment the door opened revealing just the girl he wanted to see.

"Hello Katherine." He smirked.

*******Cue dramatic music Now! lol*******

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I hope you liked this chapter, and if you haven't read the accompanying story k-12 a Bamon story I would do so because it will have stuff from it mentioned in here that you might get confused on otherwise. I am sorry to have stopped it at this point. I could have kept going but I thought that was a good place to stop lol. So we finally get a look at Damons mind, and get to see a more soft and vulnerable side to him. Like a couple of you have guessed, yes Damon always picked on her because he liked her =) And what is up with Matt? I guess we will see next chapter… Well RR and tell me your thoughts =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hello my beautiful readers, and handsome if you are a guy lol anyways thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. That was an unexpected twist guess we will have to wait to see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot !**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Bonnie was fully prepared to sleep in as she did almost every Saturday.<p>

Only this wasn't her average Saturday morning.

First, there was a knock on her bedroom door, followed by her mother's voice behind it.

Her mother was rarely ever home anymore, and especially on a Saturday.

"Bonnie, are you awake?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Her mother swung the door open.

"Bonnie there is a boy downstairs for you, his name is Damon? He says he is a friend from school, he's talking to your father right now."

Bonnie sprung out of bed, searching for a quick change of clothes.

Damon was talking to her father?

This was not good.

Her father may always be away on business trips, but he was still her father, her overbearingly overprotective father.

"You must really like this boy." Her mother said amused as she watched Bonnie haphazardly rummage through her closet.

"He's just a friend mom. I just know how dad is and I don't want Damon's death to be on my conscience." Bonnie replied changing quickly.

Her mother laughed.

"Okay I see your point."

Bonnie gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before passing her, all but running down the staircase.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Damon was sitting on the love seat looking tense, and very nervous, while her father sat in the arm chair across from him.

She suppressed the nervous giggle that threatened to escape her lips and instead opted for clearing her throat causing both guys, younger and older, to look her way.

"Hi daddy. Is it some kind of holiday I didn't know about? You and mom are never home on a Saturday."Bonnie said tentatively, testing the waters to find out just how much damage control would be

needed.

"Your mother and I just decided to take the Saturday off. It feels like it has been ages since we have had the time to see our youngest daughter after all, to check up on things and I guess it's a good

thing we did." Her father switched his gaze to the nervous looking Damon as he said this.

"Daddy, Damon and I are just friends… and even if we were more than just friends, Damon's been nothing but a gentleman." _Well recently anyways. _She added silently.

"A gentleman is he? I highly doubt that a gentleman would come to a girl's house when her parents aren't home. Teenage boys only want one thing from a girl, and that is not her undying love."

Damon's eyes widened even more and Bonnie blushed.

"Oh come on Shamus. Surely you don't mean that. I seem to recall a certain teenage boy who was quite the gentleman when we dated in high school." Her mother entered the room with a pitcher of

sweet tea and some glasses.

Bonnie was glad that in spite of the clear tension in the room, her mother had managed to keep up with that famous southern hospitality, as well as providing a much needed distraction after her father's

last statement.

"This is different Kate. I just don't want her to go down the same path as Mary did."

Mary, who was Bonnie's older sister, had ran off and eloped with a biker, making Bonnie's father become even more protective than he had been.

"Daddy I am not Mary, and Damon is nothing like Bill. Besides I told you we are just friends and I am sure that he has a perfectly good reason for coming over here in the first place."

Just like that everyone's eyes shot to Damon.

"Oh yes, well I came over here to- well to ask Bonnie if she would like to practice for the talent show." He explained lamely.

Truth be told he wanted to make sure Bonnie was okay.

She hadn't spoken to him much since the incidence at the dance.

"You entered in the school talent show? Honey, why didn't you tell us?" Her mother asked.

"Well it was sort of a last minute decision, and I know you are busy with work." Bonnie sent a glare in Damon's direction.

"We are not going to miss our baby's performance in the talent show." Her mother promised, unfortunately, and her father nodded in agreement, unfortunately.

"Great. I can't wait. Well, Damon and I are going to go practice now." Bonnie stood up, grabbing Damon's arm a bit harder than necessary.

"Okay honey, but you and Damon be back by seven. I am going to make a dinner in celebration."

"No funny business." Her father added eying Damon.

"Sure thing." Bonnie said before dragging Damon out of the door.

They got into Damon's car and as soon as he pulled away from the curb she turned to him and smacked his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Why did you tell them about the talent show?"

"Well you had to bring all of the attention on me for an explanation. I just said whatever popped into my head first, besides I doubt you wanted me to tell them I came over to check if you were okay after

you left the dance in tears because Matt Honeycutt asked you out."

"Oh. I'm sorry for smacking you then, and for the way my father was acting."

"I might accept your apology, if you agree to go on a few roller coasters with me." Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie arched a brow.

"Roller coasters?"

"Yes because you and I are going to go to the county fair."

"Wow. I haven't been there since I was a kid." She chuckled.

The rest of the ride to the fair was spent trading family horror stories, and laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at a café in the town square…<em>

Katherine sat at one of the outdoor tables, waiting for Matt to show up.

The other night he had came to the Gilbert residence, and asked her to meet him at this very café, and now to her annoyance he was late.

She was just about to leave when he plopped down in the chair across from her.

"Sorry I am late, I had to help my dad with his car." He explained.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just tell me what was so important you had to meet me here instead of just telling me the other night."

"It's about Bonnie." He started.

"Look I don't care if it's about the pope, cut to the chase or I am leaving."

When he didn't talk right away she grabbed her bag to leave.

"No Wait. Just sit for a moment please." He said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

She reluctantly sat back down.

"Look I couldn't ask you this at your house because Elena is Bonnies best friend, and I couldn't risk her over hearing. I want you to help me break up her and Damon's little relationship they have going

on."

"Okay so just say I help you, and you get the girl, what exactly is in it for me?" She asked.

"You get Stefan." He answered sure of himself.

"What makes you think I want Stefan?"

"Oh come on Kat. I see the way you practically drool over him at school. A blind man could see that you want him."

"I still don't see how me helping you break up Damon and Bonnie will help me to get Stefan."

"Well that's simple, once Bonnies heart is broken I will be there to comfort her, and Stefan who is Damon's brother will most likely take his brothers side. Elena who is Bonnies best friend will be mad at

Stefan and that's when you come in and-"

"Make him mine." Katherine finished for him.

"Exactly."

"I like how you think."

"So are you in, or not?" He asked.

She pretended to think for a moment.

"So what's the plan? Partner." She grinned.

* * *

><p><em>At the county fair…<em>

Bonnie and Damon stepped off of the roller coaster, every nerve in their bodies lit with adrenaline.

"You should have seen your face!" Damon exclaimed.

"Look who's talking! I still am finding it hard to believe you actually screamed like a girl on that one turn." She chuckled.

"There isn't any chance that you might forget that minor lapse in my manliness is there?" He asked hopeful.

"No way in hell."

"I was afraid you might say that, so now I have no choice but to bribe you with food to take that moment to your grave."

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast.

"I may just have to take that bribe." She smiled.

"Well than wait right here." He said.

She watched as he ordered hotdogs from the small cart a few feet away.

"Lunch is served." He said with a fake British accent as he handed her a hotdog.

"Thanks."

They walked around the fair as they ate in silence.

When they were done Damon turned to her and smirked.

"You got a little something…" He gestured towards her face.

She wiped at it totally missing whatever was on her face.

"Did I get it?" She asked.

"Nope. Here let me."He said as he stepped in front of her.

He swept the crumb away with his thumb, she looked into his eyes as he did this.

Such a simple gesture, yet her heart skipped a beat all the same.

Her breath caught as she noticed the close proximity of their bodies.

They seemed frozen in this position, Damon's hand still cupped her cheek as she lost herself in his onyx colored eyes.

"There. Perfect." He whispered.

He brought his lips down to hers in a sweet kiss, and she found herself kissing back.

His lips were soft as silk, and there was no doubt in her mind he had had years of practice at this.

She felt as if at this moment there were no other people in the world but them.

Then like a curse, Matt's words echoed in the back of her mind, causing her to break the kiss.

"Damon, I can't." She turned to leave, only his hand around her wrist stopped her.

He pulled her back to him, causing her to collide into his hard chest.

"Why? I won't let you leave until I know why."

"Because Damon. You are the most arrogant and egotistical jerk I know!"She cried, her breath still ragged from the kiss.

He looked like he was about to say something but she cut him off.

"But… you are also the sweetest, caring person I know, and it scares me because I think I am falling for you." She said softer.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"You feel that?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I am just as scared as you. I know I am falling for you and it scares me too, but I am tired of being scared."

He pulled her into another breath taking kiss, and this time she let herself get totally lost in it, Matt's warning forgotten.

Time meant nothing, whether it had lasted hours or only a few minutes was beyond them.

This time Damon broke the kiss smiling against her swollen lips.

"I guess I better prep you then." She said.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Well, tonight at dinner, when I really introduce you to my parents as my boyfriend." She smirked.

"Oh yeah… that. Should I come armed?" he asked, only half joking.

"My dad's not that bad." She laughed.

They made their way to his car, both not too sure what to expect of the nights dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO…. How was that m Bamonators? Let me know what you thought in a review! Good? Bad? Or worse or you don't know… whatever it is let me know =) love u guys!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers. First off thank you so much for the reviews, I want you to know that I read every one of them and that they help me to continue. Also I apologize for taking so long to update this… I reread it and was unhappy with how many errors I had made due to lack of proof reading before, and had considered even rewriting this, but I decided that since you guys liked the story despite the horrible mistakes then I would go on. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the dining room table.<p>

He was never a fan of meeting fathers, the main reason he avoided dating and opted for meaningless hookups; but this was Bonnie and he could never think of her as a hook up.

She was much more than that, and though he had teased her and put her through hell most of their childhood, he had always felt connected to her.

It didn't matter that most of the time she had looked at him with her eyes narrowed in a glare, it only mattered that she had noticed him.

Bonnie must have noticed his distress because she squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table.

This small gesture did calm him down significantly, that is until her father spoke up.

"So, tell me Derek, what are your plans for the future?" Mr. McCullough asked gruffly.

Damon suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the older man for calling him the wrong name.

Didn't he know that Damon knew this trick very well?

That this technique of intimidation was his forte?

Bonnie however did roll her eyes.

"It's Damon, dad." she corrected.

Mr. McCullough only grunted in response to his daughters' correction.

"I actually hope to become a chef." Damon answered.

Mr. McCullough grunted in disapproval.

"It's a woman's place to cook."

Damon had to remind himself that this was Bonnies' father before he said something he would regret later.

He had never cared for the way some men valued the ways of the past such as this.

Thankfully Mrs. McCullough spoke up relieving some of the tension that had built up.

"I think that's wonderful. Heavens knows I would like a break from the kitchen once in a while."

Her husband shot her a look.

"I think that people should do whatever it is they love, what is a career worth if you are unhappy with what you are doing?" Bonnie said steadily.

If Damon could kiss her right then and there he would have, but he wasn't suicidal.

Mr. McCullough said nothing more of the matter, knowing that it would do him no good to have two women angry at him.

The rest of the dinner went by without incident and Bonnie walked Damon to the door.

Once they were outside and Bonnie had shut the door, she turned to him.

"I'm sorry about my father... He can be -"

Damon pulled her into his arms and silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Say no more. He only wants the best for you, and that I can agree with him on. You deserve the best, and I know that that's not me, but I am too selfish to let you go now that I have you."

He brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss that made her heart pound and stole the breath from her lungs.

"I will not give up until I am what is best for you though, I give you my word on that." he whispered as he released her.

She watched as he walked to his car and pulled out of her drive way.

His words had stunned her into silence and she brought a shaky hand to her lips that still tingled from his kiss.

That was the moment she knew that she was in too deep, her emotions were overwhelming and she knew that she would drown if she didn't get her head on straight.

She was irrevocably in love with Damon Salvatore, and she knew that she would be crushed if he ever should stop loving her.

* * *

><p>Damon dashed upstairs filled with so much bliss that it almost didn't seem real.<p>

He was so lost in his own world that he almost missed the figure that was lounging on his bed.

"Hello Damon." she purred.

"What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm here to see you, of course."

"Well sorry, but I really don't want any company at the moment. I trust that you can find your way out."

When she made no move to leave he sighed.

"Katherine, what do you want?"

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious." she said as she stood up and crossed the room.

She stepped right up into his personal space and he backed away from her only for his back to hit a wall.

"I. Want. You." she said as she tapped the tip of his nose at the end of her sentence.

Before he had time to react she placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, his body went rigid from the shock of it all and for a moment he stood frozen until reason seeped into his brain once more.

He pushed her away from him not so gently and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Leave now!" he said through clenched teeth.

He did not want to mess up what he had with Bonnie, and it took everything he had to control his temper and remember that even if she wasn't acting like one, Katherine was still a girl.

"Okay." she answered simply.

When Katherine left, Damon was left dumbfounded.

She had practically tried to eat his face only moments before and her easy compliance seemed a little off.

He shrugged and got ready for bed, all thoughts of Katherine and her strange behavior had been replaced by thoughts of his little redhead.

* * *

><p>Katherine smiled triumphantly as she left the Salvatore residence.<p>

She had gotten just what she needed to tear the two lovers apart.

She sent the picture she had taken of the kiss to Matt, knowing that he would be very pleased with her work.

If she were completely honest with herself, she would admit that Damon's immunity of her advances had more than slightly annoyed her, but in the end it didn't matter for she had her eyes set on another Salvatore.

She could only hope that Matt's plan would work and she would get what she wanted, but if it should fail, well she would just have to form her own plan.

No matter what it took, she would not rest until Stefan Salvatore was hers.

Her phone rang interrupting her scheming thoughts, and she knew who it was before she even checked the caller I.D.

"Yes?" she answered in a bored tone.

"I'm impressed. How did you get him to kiss you?"

"You sound as if you doubted me. Who says I got him to kiss me, I take what I want." she said with a smirk.

She hung up the phone before he had the chance to say anymore.

She had never cared much for the high school quarterback and didn't feel compelled to talk to him anymore than necessary.

Soon Stefan would be hers, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Matt couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine at Katherine's last words.<p>

There was just something not right with the blonde beauty, and he felt as if she had no limit to what she would do to get what she wanted.

He was beginning to wonder if it was worth going through with his plan to make Bonnie his.

Of course Bonnie was well worth it, but he had the feeling that working with Katherine was a big mistake.

Sure, he didn't like seeing Bonnie with Damon, but he really cared for her.

Yes, it was he who had recruited Katherine in the first place to help him with his plan, but he had been angry and a little hurt at that moment.

Now that he had some time to cool off he was much more rational, and he knew that he valued Bonnie's friendship more than actually making her his.

It may have taken Katherine's chilling tone to wake him up to this, but he was glad that he had thought things through before it was too late.

He would confront Katherine tomorrow and tell her that he changed his mind; that he didn't want to go through with this scheme.

Even if it hurt to see her with Damon, he would rather have her in his life than not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I hope that this chapter was okay : I am not sure how I feel about it but my opinion doesn't matter :). So Matt realized that he doesn't want to go through with the plan now that he has had time to think about it… how do you think Katherine will react when he tells her that the plan is off? Will she just agree or do you think she will take matters into her own hands? Don't forget to leave a review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HI so I know it has been forever since I have updated this story, and thank Arion-mad-point-of-view for the wonderful PM he sent me about this story. Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorite this story so far and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its Characters; they belong to the wonderful L.J. Smith.**

**Warning: This is an AU, AH story and Characters may be OOC. Also I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes you may find in this Ch.**

_**Bonnie POV**_

Bonnie stood at her locker waiting for Damon to arrive.

He was running late and she was just about to give up when he finally walked through the front doors of the school.

"Hey." She greeted as she met him halfway.

"Hi." He smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders.

His smile however didn't reach his eyes.

She looked up at him while they walked and he stared straight ahead.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He paused in his steps and turned to face her, running a hand through his raven colored hair.

"Last night…" he broke off as if debating whether to confide in her or not.

Instead he pulled her close to him and kissed her heatedly, so passionately that she was sure that it was cause for an expulsion should any teachers catch them.

He broke the kiss leaving her breathless in its wake.

"I thought about doing that since last night." He smirked.

Her cheeks were flush and though she was sure that he had been about to tell her something else, she was much too flustered to form a coherent thought let alone a sentence.

He grabbed her hand and escorted her to her first class of the day.

_**Damon POV**_

Damon sat in class his mind consumed by the events that had took place the previous night.

He was angry.

Who did Katherine think she was, lounging in his room like she owned the place and then kissing him?

He had tried to tell Bonnie what had happened with Katherine, but looking into those big beautiful eyes, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

For years he had wanted her to look at him with those eyes and see them full of love for him.

Now that he had that, how could he do anything that could potentially destroy it?

It didn't matter that technically he had done nothing wrong, and he had in no way invited Katherine to kiss him as she did, so why upset Bonnie over something that had meant nothing particularly on his part?

He pushed all worry aside.

Katherine wasn't worth being upset over.

_**Matt POV**_

It was lunch time and Matt had successfully avoided running into Katherine.

He regretted recruiting her to help break Bonnie and Damon up, and for coming up with that stupid plan in the first place.

In his defense he hadn't really been thinking when he had come up with that scheme.

Anger will do that though.

It will cloud your judgment and make you do stupid things and make bad decisions.

His feelings for Bonnie remained the same, but now that his sight wasn't blinded by anger and jealousy, he knew he had made a foolish decision.

His plan most likely would have backfired and then Bonnie would never even want to look at him let alone date him.

It was better to just wait on the sidelines and when Damon screwed up, and Matt was certain he would, he would be the one to comfort her and heal her wounded heart.

He knew that he couldn't avoid speaking to Katherine forever, they went to the same school and had the same lunch after all, so when she made her way towards him from across the cafeteria he stayed rooted to his seat.

It was amazing, he thought, how similar she looked to Elena.

He knew that they're related, but still they could almost pass for twins.

As she neared him though, he saw subtle differences between the two.

Both had a lovely shade of blue eyes, but where Elena's held something pure and good, Katherine's seemed to have a dangerous edge to them

As if she had an appetite for trouble and didn't care whose blood got on her hands as long as she got her fix.

He shivered at that last thought.

One thing was certain, the girl was creepy.

"We need to have a little chat." She gritted out through her teeth.

"Alone." She added as the football team at the table snickered at what must have appeared a lover's quarrel.

Matt stood up, preparing to follow Katherine where ever it was she wanted to have their 'Little chat' at, but before he could go after him one of his teammates grabbed his arm.

"Careful Honeycutt, I think that one has the fangs to match her claws." The table of jocks burst out in laughter as he retreated after her.

He found her pacing the hallway just outside of the cafeteria.

She stopped in front of him.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have avoided me all day. Now I have seen Bonnie all day so far and I have yet to see a single tear in her pretty brown eyes. Why is that Matt?"

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go through with the plan." He said flatly.

She began to step towards him.

"Oh I see, you want out is all." She shrugged stopping when she was too close for his comfort.

"You know what I want Matt?" She asked running her hand up his bicep.

He wanted to tell her he didn't care what she wanted, but he remained silent knowing that it would be pointless.

"I want Stefan, and just because you decided that you don't want to go through with the plan doesn't mean that I won't."

With that she whirled back towards the cafeteria.

"Katherine! Don't do it." He called after her.

She paused at the cafeteria door, turning to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry Matt, I told you, I always get what I want."

She swiftly disappeared through the doors leaving him standing in the nearly deserted hallway.

He cursed and punched a dent into the nearest locker, kicking himself for ever coming up with that stupid plan in the first place.

He knew he couldn't go after her in there without incriminating himself.

He could only hope that when this was all over and done, bonnie wouldn't hate him.

_**Bonnie POV**_

The rest of the morning Damon had seemed back to his normal self.

She had let go of his odd behavior in the morning and was now sitting at his side in the cafeteria with her friends.

They had all been laughing at the brotherly banter Stefan and Damon had traded when Katherine approached their table.

"Hello, Damon." The blonde greeted her boyfriend, eyeing him unabashedly right in front of her.

"Katherine." Damon replied stiffly.

"I just haven't been able to get you out of my mind after-"

"Katherine, I wouldn't continue that sentence if I were you." Damon warned.

Everyone at the table had gone quiet.

Bonnie looked back and forth between the two.

"What's going on Damon?" she asked as her eyes settled on him.

He looked at her for a moment his handsome features softening from the hard look he had given Katherine, but instead of answering her question he looked back at Katherine who wore an amused smirk on her face.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Katherine asked looking at her for the first time.

Bonnie's heart began to race, her face had paled knowing that whatever this was, whatever was happening want good at all.

"Tell me what Damon? What is she talking about?" She asked willing her voice to stay steady.

Damon turned to face her slowly.

His dark eyes seemed to hold a silent plea.

"What is she talking about Damon?" She repeated, her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Yes, Damon, What is it that I am I talking about?" Katherine said, her voice laced with amusement.

Damon shot her a deadly glare.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Damon? Why won't you just tell me?" Bonnie whispered.

He looked at her with a broken expression, his mouth opening but no words coming out, but he didn't need to say a word for her to know that something had happened between him and Katherine.

She got up grabbing her backpack and walked briskly away, she would not let them see her cry.

"Bonnie! Wait!" She heard Damon call after her, but she didn't stop, she couldn't face him now.

**AN: So Boo I know a cliffy, and sad Bonnie no bueno. So I know it has been forever since I updated this one, and I can only hope this chapter did the story justice. What do you think will happen next? Will Katherine really get what she wants this time? Guess we will find out hopefully soon =) **

**Leave a review telling me what you think might happen, what you hope happens, and how much you liked or disliked this chapter. As always thank you for reading, and your support**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Damon POV**._

It had been a week since the incident with Katherine had taken place and Damon felt like he was dying. Bonnie had seemingly become an expert at avoiding him at school, and wasn't taking any of his calls. To make matters worse the situation didn't just affect Bonnie and his relationship, but it had caused a small rift between Stefan and Elena as well. He was beginning to suspect that had been Katherine's aim to begin with seeing as she had wasted no time on trying to talk to his little brother.

He sighed, running a hand through his raven colored hair in agitation. He had to get her back. He was in way to deep now to let her slip through his fingers, which in a way scared him. He had never depended on anyone before; in fact he tended to push people away. You can't be disappointed if you don't let anyone in. But this was different. He had become the disappointment that he had often feared he would feel by letting anyone get too close.

He rolled off of his bed and grabbed his leather jacket. He had heard, surprisingly from Meredith who had never much cared for him, that Bonnie was going to a party tonight. Bonnie would talk to him tonight whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonnie POV<strong>_

Bonnie felt as if she was drowning, and it had nothing to do with the thick curtain of cigarette smoke that hung in the air like an ominous cloud. She was still upset about Damon, but more so at herself. She had run, and was still running really, because she was scared. Scared that knowing the truth of what had happened between Katherine and Damon might just break her into a million pieces.

Between the music blasting and the loud roar of conversations and laughter that surrounded her, Bonnie began to feel claustrophobic. The heavy scent of beer and other alcoholic beverages was nauseating and she just wanted to escape for a breath of fresh air. She began to make her way towards the kitchen, knowing that like most of the homes in Fells Church it would have a door leading to the back yard. Once she had pushed past the crowd of her fellow hormone driven teens and classmates, she let out a breath of relief, finding that the kitchen was much less crowded.

To be quite honest, she had never been into the party scene. She didn't drink, smoke, or do drugs, and frankly she was more comfortable hanging out with a few good friends than surrounded by a bunch of inebriated strangers. The only reason she had come to the party in the first place was that she had hoped it would give her a much-needed distraction from thinking of a certain pair of dark eyes. Even if she had avoided looking at them and their owner for the past week, she could still feel them watching her; burning into her...

She was just about to make a clean break to the dark and quiet serenity that she hoped the back yard would give when a voice calling her name stopped her.

"Hey, McCullough."

She turned around was met with a very different set of dark eyes, and wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not as she stared into the face of a slightly buzzed Tyler Smallwood. She fought back the urge to shiver, having for a moment thought his eyes held a predatory gleam as they gazed down at her. She shook off that thought. Tyler might not have the best reputation, but neither had Damon and she had given him a chance.

_Yeah and look where that got you _she mentally reminded herself.

"Hi Tyler." She answered as politely as she could.

He placed a water bottle in her hand, swinging the kitchen door open before stepping out into the cool night air.

"Trying to escape too?" He asked as she stepped out to join him.

"Thanks," she said referring to the cold water in her hand before answering his question. "Yeah... Parties aren't really my thing." She admitted.

She was so relieved to get away from the hectic atmosphere of the house that she didn't question how easily the lid twisted off of the bottle, taking a big gulp of the refreshing liquid before taking a seat on the small steps that led to the kitchen door.

"Yeah, mine either." Tyler said, mimicking her movements as he took a seat next to her.

Surprised, she looked over at him.

"But... _It's your_ party." She said with a raised brow.

He shrugged.

"I mostly throw them for everyone else."

Despite the cold night air she felt hot. A thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead which she quickly wiped away with the back of her arm before taking another gulp of water. She wasn't sure but for a moment she thought she saw Tyler smirk, but it happened so fast that she thought she must be mistaken.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

_Was she?_ Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and her throat felt dry.

"I don't-" she broke off drinking the rest of her water to wet her mouth enough to answer.

"I-I think I'm sick."

She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't support her weight, and she stumbled only for Tyler to catch her.

She looked up at him and the last thing she saw before her world went black was a cruel smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damon POV<em>**

Damon agitatedly waved his arms in front of him trying to break through the thick cloud of cigarette and what he suspected was marijuana smoke that hung in the air. He stopped every so often to see if anyone had seen Bonnie, mostly just getting stupefied looks from the promising future leaders of tomorrow that had downed a few too many. With every minute that he didn't get an answer he grew less patient. He couldn't shake the worry that had settled in his stomach making him feel almost nauseated. Just when he was about to give up, figuring she had just left early, he heard something that made the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"McCullough is the last person I would ever expect to get _that_ wasted." One guy said to his friend who in turn snickered.

"Yeah. I was surprised to see Tyler carrying _HER_ upst-"

The guy never got the chance to finish his sentence however because Damon had grabbed the collar of his shirt, shoving him into a wall and pinning him there.

"Hey man what's your-"

"Where is she?" Damon growled.

"Where is who?" The guy asked, his voice a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Bonnie!" He spat losing his patience.

"Last we saw Tyler was carrying her up stairs." The other guy answered for his friend.

Before the two guys could say anything else Damon had released the guy without a word and rushed up the stairs. He knew he had no time to waste and began to check every room embarrassing the many couples who occupied each one. The fourth room he came to was locked so he knocked firmly.

"Go away!" Tyler's voice sounded through the door.

_Bingo _he thought.

Without hesitation Damon threw himself against the door with so great a force that it splintered and knocked clear off of its hinges. He allowed himself a second to let out a breath of relief seeing a fully clothed yet sleeping Bonnie on the bed across the room before turning to her captor, his black eyes full of fury and maybe even... murder.

"What the hell Salvatore!" Tyler exclaimed as he stared at the busted door.

Something in his voice must have spooked Tyler, for when Damon spoke next Tyler took a step back.

"Don't you _EVER_ touch her again, don't you _EVER_ speak to her again! In fact if I think that you are even thinking of her I will rip your heart out and make you eat it!"

As soon as he finished this sentence Damon swung his fist making contact with Tyler's nose. A loud crack sounded throughout the small room and whether it was his knuckles or Tyler's nose, or both, Damon didn't know and he didn't care at the moment. He gently scooped the unconscious girl whom he loved up and made a swift exit not bothering to take another look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi ^_^ so it seemed like it was pretty much between this story or one of the guys that people requested for me to finish first. That being said, it was also pointed out that this one was left on a pretty bad note and since its been stuck on that bad note I figured that I will just complete this one first.

As always reviews are appreciated and they really do help motivate me. so let me know what you thought of this chapter, I am already working on the next and hope to post it soon as well. I will try to get back to every person as soon as possible.

_**One more thing before I go: a lot of us read fics and even have favorite authors on here, but we don't really get to know the person behind the pen name. So along with your review, as a way to get to know me more, feel free to ask me any questions you have about who hopelessdream2005 is and I will answer them at the end of each chapter in the author's note section which I have now decided to add after the chapter so you can get straight to the story lol. Anyways I look forward to your reviews and questions.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I love you all so much! So this took a while to write because I had started it on my old computer and since I couldn't access it because of a virus, I had to start over. I hope this was okay. My goal was to have it up yesterday but it just didn't work out. Anyways, hope you enjoy… **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**I do not own TVD or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>_** The characters are more than likely OOC as this is an all human AU universe. I apologize now for any and all mistakes, and I am likely to have missed some because this was written on my phone.**_

_**This chapter has a steamy moment and I thought I should warn you now so that I don't violate any rules… **_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ <em>Bonnie POV<em>~*~**

When Bonnie came to, the first thing she noticed was that she had a splitting headache. The second was that she wasn't in her room, but that the room was familiar. And the third was that she wasn't alone. Damon stood as still as a statue staring out his window, his back facing her and his stance seemed rigid. She did not need to see his face to know that he was furious. The icy tension in the room screamed it though he remained eerily silent. How did she get here? She wondered. What she could remember of the previous night, which wasn't much, didn't include running into Damon.

She sat up slowly trying to avoid agitating her already pounding head, but the careful movement was proven futile and a gasp escaped her lips anyways. She watched as Damon tensed before turning to face her, and the look on his face was enough to make her wince. His devilishly handsome features were marred by a mixture of emotions that he seemed to wear all at once. Worry, concern, and pain?

She let her legs dangle off of the edge of his bed, prepared to stand up but he was there in front of her on his knees so she had to look down at him. The way he looked at her, the intensity of conflict in his onyx colored eyes, it worried her.

Damon Salvatore had caused her to feel many emotions in the past. Anger, hurt, happiness, even annoyance, but this was the first time she had felt worried for him.

The silence in the room was deafening and it was driving her mad.

"Damon-" she rasped, her throat felt dry and scratchy like she had swallowed a bucket full of broken glass; thankfully He cut her off.

"What... Do you remember from last night?" He asked in a controlled tone.

She contemplated his question for a moment before answering.

"To be honest, I don't remember much. I know that I went out for a breath of air, and I was talking to..." She trailed off with a gasp.

Her brown eyes were wide and questioning as she looked at him.

"He didn't... Um... He..."

She struggled to put her fears into words.

Damon let out a breath and shook his head.

She let out her own breath of relief, but her relief was short lived when she saw the expression on his face.

He was angry.

"Luckily I got there in the nick of time." He all but growled.

His expression then softened as he looked at her, it was one she had never seen from him and it was so intense that her stomach twisted into knots.

Before she could react he had pulled her to him in a tight embrace, clinging to her in an almost desperate matter as if letting her go meant he would drown. His scent over powered her and she hadn't realized how much she missed it; his touch; him...

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. When I couldn't find you, and I heard them talking, I thought... I thought..." His voice shook and he couldn't seem to finish what he was trying to say. She didn't need to see his face, even if he had allowed her to pull back to do so, to know that his eyes held tears in them. Her eyes pricked with their own tears and his room became a blur. Any anger or hurt she had felt had dissipated, for she knew now just how deeply he cared.

It seemed as if he held onto her for hours, and when he did release her it was only enough for him to look up at her. He took both of her hands in his and kissed both of her palms.

"Let's never fight again… The past week, without you, was enough for me to know that I need you at my side."

She felt the truth of his words, and it felt like some beautiful dream. She had never planned on loving him, and if someone had told her that she would fall for him months ago she would have thought that they were crazy. But somehow he had crept into her heart, and she knew that he had embedded himself there so deeply that He could never be removed.

She mulled over her thoughts for a moment, trying to choose the perfect way to say what she wanted.

She let out a puff of air sending her bangs flying before she began.

"I should have given you a chance to explain what happened in the first place." She held her hand up to stop him when he had opened his mouth to reply, giving him a small reassuring smile to ease his anxiety. "I was hurt, and when you didn't answer straight away I feared the worst, which is stupid because I trust and I love you. I just feel insecure at times because I feel so plain and you, well you're beautiful..." She averted her gaze to his floor as she admitted that last part.

He sucked in a breath of air and lifted her gaze to meet his, his warm hand cupping her cheek and wiping away the stray tears that had fallen with the pad of his thumb.

"You are the most stubborn, infuriating, heart achingly, beautiful creature, inside and out, that has walked this earth. And I am lucky to call you mine."

Her breath was stolen as he brought his lips to hers; kissing her with a passion she had never felt. He snaked his arms around her slight waist, pulling her up to her tip toes as he stood, never breaking the searing kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, and her small hands entangled themselves into his silky hair. Being so close to him, his scent took over her senses once more; a toxic mixture of leather, cologne, and nature that made her head spin. She felt drunk and her legs turned to jelly as he deepened the kiss. She knew that if he hadn't been holding her so tightly she would surely sink to the ground because her legs wouldn't be able to support her weight.

Did he growl?

That did it for her, the world was crumbling beneath them and they were falling, until he landed on top of her with a bounce on his bed.

She let out a soft whimper in protest as his lips left hers only her disappointment didn't last long as he began to trail kisses along the column of her long slender neck.

Goose bumps erupted every time his lips made contact with her heated flesh. She was falling again even though his firm mattress pressed into her back. Fireworks and numerous other explosions went off in her head, making it impossible to think, and really she didn't mind. At the moment she didn't need to think for once, she only needed to feel him, and taste him, and... Breathe him.

His touch did things to her; awakening something in her that was far from her usual nice and good girl demeanor.

So she found herself beyond control as her nails dug into his back, no doubt leaving small red welts in their path and creating a reminder of the passionate moment taking place.

As her nails dug in, he held her tighter and brought his lips to hers with a newfound hunger. She had no doubt in her mind that her lips would be swollen and her body bruised, but she didn't care. He was so close to her as she melted in his arms, and yet she needed to be even closer.

_RING!_

The moment was ruined as her cell phone went off, causing them to both jump in surprise.

With shaky hands Bonnie answered her phone.

"H-hello?"

She heard a relieved sigh on the other end of the line.

Meredith.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Your parents called this morning and said you didn't come home last night. They seemed worried."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she let out a low groan. She had been so caught up in everything that happened this morning to even remember that her parents would be worried.

"Don't worry, I said you stayed at my house but that you were still asleep. But you might want to call them soon just to be safe."

Bonnie smiled, grateful for her friends quick thinking.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem. Well whenever you are done with whatever you are doing, come by my house and I can drop you off at home."

"Okay. See you later, and thanks again."

They hung up and Bonnie brought her attention back to Damon, who had a concerned look on his face.

She gave him a reassuring smile and he grabbed her hand pulling her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, let's get breakfast."

She nodded and let him lead her quietly out of his house and to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ <em>Damon POV<em> ~*~**

In all honesty, Damon had been fully prepared to give Bonnie a piece of his mind when she woke up that morning. He wanted to ask her how could she let herself get into such a position, or why she thought it was okay to just accept a drink from some guy, and Tyler Smallwood at that. But, any and all frustration that he had felt left him when he turned to face her. She looked so small and fragile and he knew that she didn't need him to berate her for what took place last night.

Of course their steamy moment afterwards certainly helped to relieve some of the pent up tension it also filled him with an entirely different kind. Needless to say, he was glad that she was speaking to him again, and looking at him, and kissing- well you get the point. He shook those thoughts away, he was pretty sure she had a new kind of torture for him, even if she had no knowledge of what she was capable of doing to him.

He pulled into a parking spot in front of a small diner that promised 'the best omelets in town' in flashing neon letters. As he opened the passenger door and helped Bonnie out, he realized that for the first time in his entire life he was absolutely sure of what he wanted in life. He wanted this... He wanted her by his side, to make up after they fought, to make her smile, to hold her hand when she was afraid. He knew that they still had to get through high school and college, and that they would no doubt hit a few bumps in the journey to their future, but he also knew that this was the woman that he wanted to spend eternity with.

"Are you okay?" Her question snapped him out of his thoughts.

He smiled.

"Actually, I've never been better."

He answered as he draped an arm around her shoulders holding her close.

He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere or the company, but surely these were 'the best omelets in town'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was planning to actually make this chapter longer, but I liked ending it where I did <strong>** anyways hope you enjoyed. If there is a certain story you want updated next please feel free to let me know and I will get to work on it.**

**Answers to Questions**

_**Princess of darkness**_: _glad you enjoyed the last chapter __ to answer your questions I was born and raised in Southern California. My mom is American (Native American, Italian, and her family came from London many years ago and settled in Mississippi, then came to California during the great depression) and my Dad is from Viet Nam. I grew up basically with two cultures and wouldn't trade any of them. Although I will give most books a chance, I actually love classics such as Pride and Prejudice and may others. I like the Morganville series, and Bloodlines (the sequel to vampire academy) Adrian Ivashkov is pretty much tied with Damon if I had a list of my favorite vampires… I love reading and my fandom list could possibly be its own story lol_


End file.
